


Appreciate What You Got

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [17]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason makes a final decision when it comes to Claudia.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Claudia Zacchara
Series: Claudia and Jason [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401976





	Appreciate What You Got

Jason had to leave Port Charles, abandon his partnership with Sonny and limit his contact with family; his former life was traded for traveling the world at her side – again.  
  
This time they had no secrets between them, nothing to hide after their professions and other darkest secrets had come to light; with the ability to see each other completely, Jason and Claudia saw the world a little clearer. Everything became new even if they had seen it before.  
  
It would never be okay to go back but, if Jason had Claudia, he had what he needed to get by.


End file.
